An important security problem with computer networks is that humans are involved. Administrating such a network requires specific knowledge, which the average user rarely has. For this reason, a user faced with complicated user interfaces often opts for the lowest level of security, sometimes even removing it completely. It can thus clearly be appreciated that there is a need for an easy way to facilitate the task for the user as much as possible, while keeping security at an acceptable level.
European patent application EP 1411674 A1 presents a solution where a central point, at the simple click of a button, restricts the coverage of the radio waves it transmits. Then the user activates a function on a device within the reduced coverage area to insert it into the network of the central point. A disadvantage with this solution is that it is rather vulnerable to various kinds of attacks, such as for example the well-known man-in-the-middle attack.
The present invention attempts to remedy at least some of the security concerns connected with the prior art, while enabling a user to create a secure community of devices that may be equipped with very simple user interfaces.